


Just like Animals

by TheCoconutSlinky



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jordan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consent, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not the real people y'all, Obviously these Are their Minecraft personas, Omega!Tom, Realm of Mianite, syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoconutSlinky/pseuds/TheCoconutSlinky
Summary: The magic of the Mianitian Isles has bestowed gifts upon the heroes, wether they like it or not.Learning to deal with their newly gained instincts and secondary genders proves to be quite the challenge. When you suddenly have to deal with your buried feelings.I'm attempting to make the a/b/o aspect be a little more consensual, as wel as exploring it in a world without a society present to set expectations of the secondary genders.Don't forget consent is sexy guys.
Relationships: Captainsparklez/Syndicate, Tom Cassell/Jordan Maron
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to make heats a little less dub-con one chapter at a time.
> 
> tags on mobile are hard, I'll update later.

Purge day has arrived on the Mianitian Isles.

Today Karl, Jordan and Tom are the event’s sole participants. Orion had gone off in search of Magical items to hopefully help the heroes beat the Darkness. And The Priest had said he was too busy with his duties to join them.

When the Sun stands at its highest The Purge begins, Karl stays away from most of the rather intense brawling Tom and Jordan engage in most of the time, preferring to snipe his kills and lure the other two into traps. But somewhere around the time the dusk turns into night the Caveman loses track of his friends.

Moonlight shines brightly through the cracks in the cave roof, Tom races through the volcano’s tunnels, sweat on his brow and his heart rapidly beating in his chest.

“You’ll never get me in here Jardon!’’ The zombie man yells gleefully. Hot on his heels is Jordan. 

The captain has his sword in his hand and a grin on his face ‘’Come here Tom!’ He says as he slides around the corner. Just a few more feet, he is almost caught up with the younger man. This kill will put him back on top of the leaderboard.

Grinning like mad men they race after each other through the cave system of Tom’s volcano. The Purge is all fun and Games for the Mianitian Islanders. Death isn’t a permanent thing in the Isles and the blessing of the Gods makes getting killed during The Purge painless. It’s for a good cause after all.

The Two men continue on chasing each other up and over the volcano until Tom makes a wrong turn and ends up in one of the numerous dead ends.

‘’Oh bloody hell!’’ Tom turns around to face Jordan, frustration clear in his voice as he swears under his breath. Jordan just smirks at him.

‘’Seems like I've got you cornered now Thomas, any last words?’’ he swings his sword around playfully, the adrenaline from the chase still pumping through his blood giving him a feeling of euphoria. 

‘’Yeah well Snarklez I ha-’’ without any warning whatsoever Tom falls to his knees, groaning in pain.

Jordan frowns, this doesn’t feel right ‘’Tom? Are you okay? I swear if this another one of your tricks.’’

Tom, now leaning half against the wall, has his arms wrapped around his waist. He levels a look at his friend. ‘’Does this look like a t-trick to you?’ He says through clenched teeth. ‘’I feel like I'm getting stabbed in the gut’’ he keeps his eyes closed, the dim light of the cave feels overwhelming. Tom pants, trying to fight against the pain in an effort to stay conscious. As his body temperature rises so does his heartbeat, heart now beating fast in his chest. 

But somehow despite his body betraying him, he can't help but feel thrilled Jordan caught him, the other man is quite the catch himself and he does smell good too. Daring to open his eyes once more the younger man stares at his friend and secret crush.

The glazed look on Tom's face worries Jordan immensely, this sure isn’t one of the Dianitee’s tricks, his friend looks like he is in great pain. Careful not to spook the younger man he slowly approaches him. The Captain’s heart aches at the sight of his best friend suffering so. 

He might not be able to ever let the other know about his true feelings for him, but that doesn’t change how he worries and cares for the other man. "Alright that's it I'm taking you to De-" as he gets closer to the younger man, Jordan gets a breath full of a sweet musky scent, it awakens something animalistic inside of him.

Instantly Jordan rushes towards Tom’s side and soon he is atop of the younger man, holding him close pressed against the warm stone wall. Desperate to catch more of that sweet scent coming off the blonde man he presses his nose into the junction of Tom’s neck and inhales deeply. 

Home, Tom smells like home, like baked goods and the ocean. It makes him feel like he hasn't since Jerry's tree, since before arriving in the original Realm of Mianite, like when he first developed a crush on the younger man. Without thinking he pulls Tom closer against him, grumbling at the other man's protesting squeak. 

Tom has a plan of his own however and manages to turn himself around in the Captain's arms. Dislodging Jordan's face from his neck for a brief moment before Tom buries his own nose in the space between the Captains neck and coat. 

He feels a lot better now that Jordan is holding him so close, the piercing pain in his abdomen has dulled into a soft ache. The feeling of being surrounded by Jordan calms down his previously overwhelmed senses. With a happy sigh he lets himself lean into the other man, fully content with their current position. Smiling softly at the younger, Jordan strokes Tom's back rumbling gently. 

  
  
  


It's quiet for a purge day, too quiet in fact, but perfect for Karl to try and break into his friend's vault. Tom probably has all kinds of enchanted gear stashed away in his vault that the caveman could make use of, and seeing as the purge is the only day in the month he gets to try, Karl might as well right?

If only he could remember where the entrance is. Karl sighs, maybe today just isn't his day. 

Making his way over to Tom's volcano he decides to try the cave system first. The moon and stars in the night sky twinkle above his head. But soon enough they get replaced by the hard rock and tangled vines of the cave system as the bearded caveman enters the volcano.

Trying to find Tom's vault proves to be quite the challenge however. The Volcano is full of long winding caves, dead-ends and plenty of little nooks and crannies one could hide a button in. As he rounds yet another unpromising corner he hears a faint rumbling coming from the cave ahead, strange Karl thinks, normally you can only hear the sounds of bubbling lava and maybe some mobs scuttling around. Picking up his pace he rushes through the long cave curious to find the source of the noise.

Surprisingly enough the first thing he sees when he rounds the corner is the back of Jordan's heavy red overcoat. Karl is confused as to why Jordan is In Tom's Volcano. Maybe a little salty he wasn't the first one to go and break into the zombie mans vault.

The captain seems very concentrated on whatever he is doing. Carefully the Mianitee steps inside the cavern "heya Jordan whatcha got there bud?" Karl asks. Suddenly the gentle rumbling changes tone and now sounds more like aggressive growling as the Captain turns himself around, holding tightly onto Tom.

If Jordan's eyes could spit fire, Karl would have been burned toast by now. The intense glare the caveman is receiving would be enough to make any man uncomfortable. Karl quickly shuffles a few steps back keeping his eyes on the Captain.

"Bloody hell sparkly pants what has got your panties in a twist ey?" Jordan just stares at him in response. A soft sigh draws the two men's attention towards Tom, who is still held tightly against Jordan's front by the muscular man.

Tom doesn’t look all too good Karl thinks, the man is drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead, and his eyes look unfocused and glassy. The caveman looks at Jordan, who now tries to hide Tom with his long overcoat. And he sighs. ‘’Jordan, I have no clue what’s gotten into ye.’’ This so is not Karl's day. 

"Can ye at least talk to me, yer freaking me out bruv." Karls asks. And Instead of giving Karl an answer, without breaking eye contact, The Captain opts to start nibbling on the junction between Tom’s shoulder and his neck instead. Letting out a smug almost mocking rumble. Tom in return moans almost obscenely at the nibbling he receives and rubs himself against the older man.

"Oi ye bloody wanker, whaddya think you’re doing?’ Karl shouts startled by Jordan’s actions. Worried for his best friend's health he yells at the smug looking man in front of him. ‘’Look at Tom! He’s obviously sick and needs help. Not whatever you think you’re doing bro.’’ 

As the Mianitee takes a step forward the captain's mood shifts from seemingly smug to aggressive, but Karl is too done with his shit to care. ‘’We’re taking him to the Priest whether you like it or not Jordan, Come on.’’ he walks up to the pissed off man and tries grabbing onto the Captains sleeve, to pull them both along.

But Jordan is not having any of it and moves one of his hands towards the sword on his back. Alarmed by the captain’s actions Karl quickly pulls his hand back ‘’Uhm Jordan what are you-’’, a muffled sound from Tom puts a stop to Jordan's somewhat murderous plan, and Instead of slaughtering Karl the captain picks Tom up bridal style. 

Rolling his eyes Karl motions for Jordan to follow him ‘’Alright if that keeps you from tryna bite me head of that’s fine by me.’’ Reluctantly the captain starts following him through the dark tunnels towards one of the many exits leading out of the volcano.

Silly Jordan, Tom thinks, the caveman is his family not some rival that needs killing. He appreciates the protectiveness but it isn’t necessary really. Getting picked up by his crush was a welcome surprise, his friend is so nice and caring to him. 

Oh they’re going somewhere now, hopefully it’ll be cooler there. 

When Jordan exits the cave system a soft breeze of cold night air provides some well needed relief to the zombie man. Between his own heated skin and the warmth radiating off Jordan’s body he feels like he could melt into a puddle of Tom at any moment. Tom doubts he could stand up on his own two feet let alone walk all this way so his is very grateful the Captain is here to hold him

Tom’s had a crush on the other man for forever now and while he doesn’t know what has gotten into Jordan, he’ll take what affection he can get. Content he snuggles deeper into the Captain’s arms hoping this moment will last forever.

A short boat ride and a lot of cursing later the tree men arrive at Dec’s tower, getting Jordan to move along wasn’t too hard as long as Tom agreed with it that is. They had had a minor scuffle when Karl tried to get him to put the sick man in his boat so Jordan could row his own boat, let’s just say that didn’t go over well and they ended up using a 2 person Boat for the three of them. 

Climbing the stairs that lead to the priests tower is no problem for Jordan, even with his arms full of Tom. The smaller man now is dozing in and out of consciousness. Still the Captain worries for his health, but Tom seems to be doing much better than he was before.

A quick glance at his friend's face confirms his suspicions, Tom has a dopey grin on his face and his forehead looks less sweaty.

The door of the tower is unlocked and they quickly enter, Jordan immediately focusing on the couch and making a bee-line for it. Karl just shakes his head,’ DECLAN! Yo Priest where you at my man.’’ Karl yells up the grand staircase in the middle of the priests tower.

When no response follows his question, the caveman walks past Jordan, who has now made himself comfortable on the couch with Tom in his arms, and makes his way up the stairs. 

Stopping halfway up the staircase to warily eye the Captain one last time ‘’You’re not going to eat him are ye?’’ Karl asks. The only response he gets in return is Jordan ignoring him to focus on making love eyes at Tom. Karl sighs, hopefully Dec is home and has some answers for him because this day is just getting weirder and weirder.


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get explained, sort of. after this chapter it's written more from Jordan and Tom's points of view so don't worry about that.

After a bit of searching and looking around in the rooms. Karl spots a speck of ginger sticking out from around the corner of one of the library chairs, it seems like his fellow Mianitee friend is fast asleep. Right next to his couch nonetheless.

Walking up to the sleeping man he decides to wake him up. Why is his friend sleeping right next to the couch anyways? ‘’YO DECLAN wake up my dude!’’ Karl yells at the ginger haired priest who is currently fast asleep on the floor.

Dec shoots up into an upright position at the sudden loud noise.‘’Wha- Oh hi Karl’’ startled by Karl’s loud yelling the priest is rudely awoken from his peaceful slumber. He takes a moment to rub at his eyes.

He yawns. Not really fully awake just yet.‘’What’s up my friend?’’ The ginger haired man takes his time to slowly stretch out his limbs one by one. Before slowly getting up from the carpeted floor he had been sleeping on just moments before, before Karl rudely woke him up that is.

Deciding that it’s too early to deal with any of the hero's usual shit sober, he makes his way over to one of the many bookshelves. Pulling out a bottle of mead from behind one of the heavy tomes. It’s 5 o'clock somewhere isn’t it?

The priest walks up to his friend. Mentally preparing himself for whatever inane story the caveman has in store for him today, and takes a big swig of the sweet alcoholic beverage.

‘’Dec, I’m going to be real honest with you mate.’’ Karl says with a serious look on his face, ‘’I think Jordan wants to eat Tom.’’

The Priest spits out his drink. ‘’What th- am I still dreaming, can you repeat that Karl?’’ now wide awake Dec wipes the mead of his face, What even is Karl going on about? And takes another big gulp of mead. He definitely doesn’t want to be sober for this story.

‘’ Like I said, I think Jordan wants to eat Tom.’’ Karl states, his face and voice both completely devout of any trace of humor. Dec starts laughing at him ‘’I’m not joking Dec stop laughing at me!’’ The caveman crosses his arms and glares at his fellow Mianitee.

He begins explaining his story, starting with a retelling of the days purge from his point of view. Taking a lot of creative freedom with the descriptions of some of his own kills here and there. He tells his friend about losing the other two men somewhere around sunset and about his plan to go loot Tom’s vault.

‘’So then I was walking around these caves right? Imagine my surprise when I found him there in one of these dead ends, gnawing on Tom’s neck’’ he gestures at his throat with his hands. ‘’When I tried to get near them, he nearly took me bloody head off. Probably woulda done it too if Tom hadn’t stopped him’’ the caveman sighs. Jordan had been deadly serious about his threat as far as Karl was concerned.

‘’He refused to let go of him too so I brought both of them here’’ Karl gestures at the stairs in the middle of the room. ‘’They’re down there on your couch.’’

The priest awkwardly scratches the back of his head. How is he going to tell Karl what’s going on with his friends. Eh fuck it he thinks, might as well get it over with. "I don't think Jordan is trying to eat Tom, it's more like a courting behavior of some kind" the ginger haired man snorts.

"The bloody hell have you been smoking Declan!" Karl exclaims. The priest obviously has lost his marbles, there is no other rational explanation. "You better have some facts to back that claim up man, this is madness my friend."

Holding up his hands in mock surrender Dec starts talking "Wait here my friend, I'll show you." Snickering the ginger haired man walks into his library, the book he is looking for has got to be around here somewhere, ah! There it is.

Dec carefully pulls a binder full of loose pages from the shelf and opens it. Inside of the binder there is a thin book, well more like a few loose pages glued together really, and he takes it out from the mess of paper. Blowing the dust off the book's slightly damaged cover. The text on said cover is faded and missing in places, leafing through the book reveals ripped out pages and smudged words. Satisfied with his find he closes the binder and puts it in his pocket. Dec walks back to where Karl is waiting on him. Right in the middle of the house, and puts on his best preacher voice.

"You see my friend, the magic of the isles is an ancient and mysterious one, the extent of its powers unknown" The ginger haired man starts off his story. While Dec has been alive for a long time, but not long enough to be around the long gone civilization himself.

" A long long time ago, others used to live in these lands. People who were no different from us except for a few small key changes." He pulls a much newer looking book out of his pocket, showing it to Karl. "This is all the information I could gather on it" Karl moves to grab the book, impatient to find out what is happening with his friends.

Dec hands the book to his friend " Here, take your time my friend, It still is confusing for me as well. I’ll explain a simpler version to the others later on.’’ Karl takes his time skimming over the information in the book, he frowns, it doesn’t make much sense to him but he is willing to try and learn. After Karl hands the book back to the priest the two men walk towards the stairs.

Thinking back on the day's events, the book starts to make more sense in Karl's mind, the Ianitee had been acting kind of strange during the rest of the purge day. He follows after the priest ‘’He’s been acting weird with us all day, Jordan that is, he kept flexing and showing off his muscles whenever Tom was around.’’ Karl says, maybe Dec is onto something after all. Seeing that the other man is already halfway down the stairs, he quickly follows after his friend.

All he gets from the other Mianitee is a chuckle.‘’It’s bloody annoying that’s what it is’’ Karl frowns. Dec is being a twat he thinks, here he is with legitimate concerns and all the redhead has done so far is laugh at him and act mysterious. But it's probably not a good idea to go near Jordan. If the man's behavior from earlier that night was any indication. ‘’Jordan isn’t going to be happy about us getting near Tom'’ he tells the Ginger haired man.

On the couch Jordan is hovering over Tom. Possessively stroking his hair. The other man looking up at him through lidded eyes all the while purring softly. All Jordan knows is that he never wants to let go of Tom ever again, it feels like he has found a part of him that he didn’t know was missing. Pressing his nose into Tom's soft hair and Inhaling deeply, he just smells so good. Jordan's musing gets interrupted by the sounds of footsteps approaching.

Was he not clear? Does Karl not understand he needs to stay away from him, and so does Dec for that matter. Why are the men still getting closer? Jordan glares at the Mianitees. Does the caveman not remember what almost happened the last time he got near Tom?

The cave man and the Priest approach the two men who are snuggled up on the couch. As soon as they get within a few feet however, Jordan’s gentle rumbling turns into a low warning growl. Karl puts his hand on the priest's shoulder to hold him back. He should have listened to Karl and not gotten so close in the first place. Now Jordan is pissed off for sure. Great. ‘’See? Not happy’’ Jordan shoots them a nasty look.

Dec just shrugs his hand off, he’s in no danger of Jordan trying to murder him. At least that’s what he hopes.

‘’Gentlemen, welcome in my home!’’ He pulls out the newer book ‘’I have gathered you here together to explain some things.’’ He clears his throat, looking at the two men snuggled up on his couch, not sure if they can understand him at all.

‘’According to these surviving ancient scriptures, humanity used to be divided into three categories, Alphas, Betas and Omegas’’ Dec knows him and Karl are Betas, he also knows Jordan is an Alpha and Tom and Omega if their behavior is anything to go off of. ‘’We don’t know much about the biological side of things, but as far as I can tell Alphas are stronger and Omegas are faster.’’

His mind wanders to the parts of the texts that had went on and on about how omegas are inferior and only good for sex. He had destroyed those a long time ago, even though it pained him to wipe out a part of history. For his son he would do anything.

But the parts about heats and ruts he preserved, he never imagined he would ever have to give his son the talk, not after he had disappeared as a young lad all those years ago. "The purge must have triggered Tom's presentation heat, the final phase of presenting as an Omega throwing Jordan into an Alpha rut.’’

‘’That’s why he’s so aggressive towards you Karl.’’ He turns his attention to Karl, who is looking at him with understanding now clear on his face. ‘’And why he won’t let go of Tom willingly.’’

The ancients had been vague on the topic of consent. The topic’s incompleteness had plagued him ever since he first found the texts.

‘’And as we don't know if either of them can consent in the state they're in, we need to separate them. " Dec looks at the men cuddled up on his couch, every fiber in his bring screaming at him to not interfere and let them be. But he knows his duty as a father and friend is to look out for them.

He turns to his fellow Mianitee.‘’We don’t have long until Tom’s pheromones kick in, that’s when it’ll become dangerous to try and separate them.’’ He quickly whispers to the caveman, hoping that he won’t be heard by the captain.‘’I'll look after Tom, you take Jordan to his house." The priest gestures in the direction of the couch.‘’We’ll have to convince Jordan to let go first though.’’

Sensing Karl’s hesitance to get near Jordan, Dec takes matters into his own hands. He walks over to the two men

‘’Hello Jordan, now I know you don’t like me much for being in your personal space right now. But I need you to listen to me.’’ And indeed, Jordan seems less than pleased with him. “Tom is very very sick, and he needs you to set him down and let me heal him okay?’’

A moment of silence passes and Dec holds his breath, hoping he got through to the other man and he won’t have to use other means to separate them. You don’t live as long as the priest has without picking up a few tricks here and there. But it’s best not to use them when talking is still an option.

The past few hours have been sort of a blur for Jordan, his mind kind of foggy clouded by something he doesn’t have the words to describe. He knows Tom isn’t feeling well. Of course he does, he is keenly aware of that fact. Everything he has done so far has been to protect and care for the man fast asleep in his arms.

Tom had fallen asleep a while ago, before the Priest and the Caveman came downstairs even. Jordan had been slowly taking his fingers through the other man's hair and Tom had curled up even tighter against him and fallen asleep with a soft sigh. Just thinking back to that moment brings a smile to the captain's face, the blonde man looks adorable when he sleeps.

For a moment Dec thinks he is too late and talking won’t help anymore, but then Jordan looks at him, like really looks at him for the first time since they entered the tower. His eyes now more focused and Dec can see realization dawn upon the other man's face.

‘’T-Tom really isn’t doing okay is he?’’ he asks his voice cracking a little from not talking for so long. Worry is evident in his voice, all territorial thoughts seemingly gone for now. He instinctively tightens his hold on the younger man causing Tom to grumble in his sleep.

Dec nods at him in confirmation ‘’It is best if I take care of Tom for now.’’

Jordan casts a long look at the sleeping man and sighs.‘’I don’t know what’s going on Dec, But I trust you.’’ Slowly he untangles himself from Tom, it takes all his will power to let go of the man and step away from the couch.

Karl escorts him out and when Jordan looks back at Tom over his shoulder he sees the other man look around in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Tom had been in a ''real'' Heat there's no doubt Dec would have had to use other means to separate them but for angst reasons talking works. Well mostly that but also so I could finish this chapter and start on the new one. 
> 
> Dec's just explaining omegaverse off screen because you all know what you're getting into anyways so I'll try to ''show not tell'' what I changed.


	3. Reminiscent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan reminiscences about life and let's his mind wander onto what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my fingers slipped and now there is smut in here already

When Jordan saw the distressed Omega he wanted nothing more than to rush back towards him. 

‘’Oi bro where do you think you’re going hmm?’’ Karl quickly put himself between his friend and the house. Looking over his shoulder he sees the open doorway of Dec’s tower. 

‘’Oh no you’re not’’ he says, realizing what has gotten his friend suddenly so riled up. Not giving the other man the chance to do something impulsive he grabs him by the shoulders and forcibly pulls him towards the stairs. Karl can’t wait until he’s delivered the captain home safe. He deserves a drink, or two, he thinks.

The priest had come by the captain’s island a day after The Incident, as Jordan calls it. He had brought over a book that explained the finer details of his now changed biology. He also gave Jordan the same crash course on Alpha-Omega Biology he had already given Karl.

The way Jordan understands it, Omegas and Alphas are apparently an Isles thing. Dec suspected the adrenaline high of the purge, combined with Jordan's strong Alpha pheromones, had triggered Tom's presentation, like the previous purge had triggered Jordan’s. But unlike the captain’s presentation, not only had Tom presented, the younger man had fallen straight into a full blown heat.

As a result the younger man had been throwing of massive waves of  _ ‘’come and fuck me Alpha’’ _ phermones. His body desparate to make the chasing Alpha fuck him instead of attack him. 

Preferably right then and there in the cave. It also explained the Captains sudden irrational behavior, for Jordan had gone into Rut.

Poor Tom, Jordan thinks. The man had no Idea what was going on and probably felt like shit. 

Meanwhile all Jordan had done was try and get in his pants. Tom probably won't want to have anything to do with him after this. In his defence he didn’t know what was going on either.

But to throw all the blame of his actions on hormones and biology.... Jordan should not have cornered the younger man like he did. Bond-bites can't be undone easily, and with both of them completely unaware of what was going on… It was a good thing that Karl had found them when he did, right? 

But his attraction to Tom wasn’t something new. He remembers before the isles, when they had been in the other realms.

Washing up on the shores of the Realm of Mianite was rough on Jordan. He didn't remember much from before then but Tom was a familiar face in this strange new world.

After all they had met before on their travels. 

Learning about the Gods had been conflicting for the Captain, he didn't want to upset Tom by joining the Mianitees, or join Team Dianite and potentially have his crush on the zombie man be revealed.

Searching for Ianite had taken up a lot of his time and the days blurred together in his memories. Their last day in the Realm of Mianite he still remembers vividly.

After waking up in the jail of Ruxomar, the days they saw each other had been few and far between. But those long stretches apart only made the times when he did get to be around Tom all the sweeter.

Each shared smile made his heart beat faster in his chest. 

Moments with Tom in-between the bouts of chaos that plagued the realm had made him fall even more for the other. 

The Isles feel very strange to him, different from the realms they had visited before.

Intenser, more alive almost. Unlike Jordan, Tom was thriving on the Isles, like an invisible weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The captain had asked him how he felt about being in this new realm not long after they had arrived on the Isles. 

According to the zombie man this was his original realm, the one he had grown up in. But when asked about it he didn't want to elaborate. And Jordan hadn't pushed him on the matter.

Now it seems that the magic of the Mianitian Isles has bestowed gifts upon them, whether they liked it or not. 

To Jordan it sounded more like a curse than a gift. 

A twisted curse from Magic herself. 

Jordan doesn't know if he can trust himself anymore, he thought he was over the other man. 

Having repressed his feelings ever since arriving in the new realm. And from what Dec told him it could be just his biology telling them they're compatible.

After all Jordan is an Alpha and Tom an Omega.

It's in their nature.

The more the captain thinks on the matter the more he gets frustrated with it all. Why can't his life be normal for once.

If only Tom liked him back they wouldn't have any of these problems, they could just bond and be happy together.

The week passes by in a hazy blur of sexual frustration and longing. Jordan spends most of the time between waves of Rut praying to Ianite, hoping that his goddess will answer him.

But Ianite stays silent. 

The book on Alpha-Omega Biology Dec had left behind had been very informative, and unfortunately it also had given his Alpha side more fuel to fantasize about. 

Now having solid concepts and words for his desires. He was experiencing his Rut on a whole different level. He's struggling with his newfound Alpha instincts, he can't help but wonder what could have been if Karl hadn't interrupted them.

What could have been if he had bonded with the newly presented Omega, right then and there in that cave.

How Tom had moaned below him while Jordan peppered his delicate neck with kisses. Oh the younger man had sounded absolutely sinful when the captain had touched the sensitive scent glands. He would have slowly unbuttoned the Omegas top, peppering his skin with kisses and soft bites. 

_ Jordan unbuttons the Omegas shirt, paying special attention to the swollen scent glands on his neck, making sure to suck hard enough to leave his mark on them. Drawing delectable sounds from the younger man. _

_ He can feel the Omega rut desperately against his leg, the fabric of his pants barely constraining his hard member. Jordan cups the Omega's ass with his hands and lifts the younger man up against the wall. The Omega whines at the loss of friction. When Jordan puts one hand behind his head to hold him by the back of his neck instead he goes limp and moans wantonly. _

Groaning the Alpha lets his head fall back against the couch, his Rut making him unable to resist the temptation any longer. He fumbles with his belt and frees his cock from the confines of his trousers. 

_ Pulling the omega into a passionate kiss. One hand squeezing the omegas behind. The Alphas other hand makes quick work of their pants. Without clothes between them he could feel how desperate his Omega wanted him. The air around them ripe with Pheromones, and the Omegas thighs wet with slick.  _

_ Jordan gently fingers his Omega making the other keen at finally being filled. He knows his Omega needs more, needs to be filled and claimed, so he pulls his fingers out of the other man and strokes his own weeping cock with his now slick coated hand and gently sinks into the wet hole before him. _

When he fantasizes about entering his Omega he comes into his hand unexpectedly quick. Beneath the grip of his fingers he feels his knot swell. And the fog of Rut lifts from his brain.

Disgusted with himself. He quickly wipes away the evidence of his sins.

Fuck, what has gotten into him? His friend was suffering and here he was jerking off at the thought of fucking his best friend. He felt like sinking into the floor, how could he ever face Tom again. 

He needs some fresh air. Make use of the time between the waves of his Rut to clear his mind.

Hopes of an uneventful stroll around the islands quickly go up in smoke. Jordan can see a blob of black and green next to the Minetuga lighthouse. Tom has apparently been released back to his own island by the Priest. 

Might as well get this over with, now is as good as any other time, right? He thinks as he ascends the stairs leading to the bench. Tom still hasn't noticed Jordan approaching, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

He sure had done a number on Tom. The visible part of the other man's neck was a canvas of fading bruises. He looked miserable sitting there alone. Jordan wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and pull him into his lap, stroking the soft dirty-blonde hair until all of the younger man's worries are gone. 

But he knows he can't. Tom doesn't want him. And Jordan shouldn't let his Rut brain do the thinking.

Taking a shuddering breath he steels himself for the confrontation with the newly presented Omega.

This is it.

"Hi Tom".


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom experiences his first heat and has some thoughts.

A few days into his Heat Tom still felt restless. No matter how much he tossed and turned or arranged and then rearranged his pillows. He just simply could not get comfortable on the small bed. Something, someone his mind supplied, was missing. His body felt hot, too hot. A sheen of sweat covered his skin, nothing that usually helped when he felt hot had so far had helped with this heat, not even taking off his clothes or cold showers. He felt like he was burning up, and a hollow hungry void inside of him threatened to devour his sanity. His body ached and hurt, desperately yearning for something Tom couldn't put to words. 

Oh how he wished Jordan was here with him, the older man would know what to do. Those moments Tom spent in the Ianitees strong arms had felt so much better than how he felt right now. Tom felt his face heat up at the memory of being carried by Jordan. 

Jordan who had lifted him up oh so effortlessly, like Tom weighed nothing more than a bird's feather. He wondered if Jordan could lift him up like that for less innocent purposes as well.

A fog of something he didn't remember slowly crept over his mind. What was it the Priest had said again? Sheet? Feet? 

Ah, fuck it. Might as well enjoy his heated fantasies.

_Jordan carried him out of the volcano and into the cold night air of the isles, oh what a balm that air had been on his overheated skin, heading straight towards Tom's house. Through the arched doorway and right onwards into the bedroom. Tom felt safe and warm in the other man's arms. Unwilling to let go he dragged the older man down with him when he tried to deposit Tom onto the double bed. Now pinned between the mattress and the body of the rock hard man above him Tom couldn't help but moan._

_The older man made swift work of their clothes, wasting no time at all to get Tom naked and trembling below him. Between sucking marks into Tom’s neck and discarding pieces of clothing on the floor. Jordan kept his hands busy exploring the contours of Tom’s body._ _Seemingly satisfied with his handiwork the captain slowly, teasingly, pulled his own shirt off. Tom let his eyes trail over the toned body above him. Gods, Jordan looked hot without a shirt._

Now well into the fog of Heat Tom didn't feel embarrassed by his new bodily functions anymore. On instinct he slid his hand down his pants and pressed his trembling fingers against the wet heat hidden there between his legs. 

_They were naked on Tom's bed and Jordan was kissing along the back of his neck, nipping at Tom’s sensitive glands. Jordan’s arms were wrapped around his upper body holding him up against the man’s toned chest. Cock pressed between Tom’s ass cheeks. Every movement teasing his leaking hole._ _One hand holding him up Jordan used the other to guide the tip of his leaking cock towards Tom's opening. ‘’You’re so good for me Omega.’’ the captain groaned into his ear. Sliding his cock in all the way with one swift thrust._

Tom came with a hoarse groan, fingers buried deep inside of himself and cock still untouched. Fuck, that had been what, the fifth time today? At least getting off made him feel somewhat better for a while. The sun had already risen above the horizon after Tom had finished cleaning himself up. Maybe some time outside would help him make sense of it all, maybe he could even read some more of the book Dec had given him. 

Tom carefully checked around every corner, despite the priest telling him he would be gone for the day Tom wasn’t taking any chances of getting caught. The nosy priest wouldn't have let him sneak out like this, and Tom knew it. Quietly tiptoeing down the squeaky stairs he quickly made his way over to the front door and with a twist of the handle he was out of the door, out of the tower. 

Instantly Tom felt calmer, nothing beats the sweet sweet taste of freedom. 

Well maybe Jordan… 

Daydreaming about the Ianitee was fun, but it wouldn’t do to get himself all hot and bothered fantasizing about being bent over that railing there and getting stuffed full of cock. A gust of cold air slipped under his loose fitting tee, caressing gently against his heated skin, and pulled him out of his daydreaming. He shivered. Better make the most of his time and get on with it, the Priest could be back any moment and Tom didn’t fancy getting caught sneaking around.

Book securely tucked away in his messenger bag, Tom easily made his way over to the stairs. He could see the tied up boats bobbing in the sparkling water of the ocean from up there. With a spring in his step he made quick work of descending the great steps and soon arrived at the bottom of the long wooden staircase. Tom hopped into one of the moored boats and easily sailed towards his own island. No better place to sort out this mess than home. 

Besides he needed some time away from the priest's tower, and he knew the perfect spot for it. 

Not bothering to walk across the island he docked his boat at his own dock right next to the lighthouse. This way he didn’t have to leave the boat just floating around and he could quickly get back to the tower if he saw Dec coming back from wherever the red head had gone off to. 

It now was only a short walk to his destination, sitting down on the bench next to his lighthouse gave him a nice view of the island next to his, and if Tom was being completely honest with himself, which he wasn’t right now, he couldn't deny that the idea of maybe seeing Jordan pass by was exciting.

Pulling the crudely bound book out of his bag. He read the cover: ‘Alpha, Omega, and You’ it said, below the title were some crudely drawn symbols and what seemed like an attempt at a subtitle in smudged golden lettering. Tom opened up the book and leafed through it randomly, his mind elsewhere.

While the Captains advances had been unexpected, they hadn't been unwelcome. It had reignited Tom’s hope that Jordan might actually see him as something more than just a friend. 

In the past every time Tom had tried to make a move on the older man, his advances went straight over Jordan's head. Or the other man would change the subject back to what they were doing before Tom tried his luck. Frustrating the Dianitee to no end. Why did Jordan have to be such a perfect gentleman? Never straight up rejecting him, always careful not to hurt Tom's feelings.

Focusing back on his book he tried not to think about it too much, he had made at least some progress on trying to get his feelings heard right? Not really reading the words on the page until he stumbled upon an interesting page describing Alpha behavior. 

Huh, well this certainly explained a couple of things. Like the possessiveness and the way Jordan had suddenly been all over him. 

A little voice of doubt reared its ugly head, one he had tried to push far far away into a corner of his mind. Whispering upsetting little things to him.

_An Alpha wouldn’t voluntarily abandon an Omega in heat like Jordan had. The Alpha had been a perfect gentleman like always, and didn’t want Tom. The way he immediately ditched him at the Priests tower said enough. Jordan must have been utterly disgusted by Tom’s behavior in that cave._

His anxiety propelled his fears right into the center of his thoughts. Tom was so lost in a spiral of negative emotions and worry that he was completely oblivious to the world around him. 

Oblivious to the man approaching him.

"Hi Tom".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut because this fandom needs it.
> 
> Tom is still a dummy who dislikes reading and hasn't discovered certain uh, anatomical details yet...

**Author's Note:**

> After years and years of reading I just had to write this.


End file.
